


I'd Die For You

by imaginativefantasties



Series: His Games & Her Games [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Cute, Depressing, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fighting, Kinda, Lots of Crying, Love, Plot Twist, Romance, Sad, Violence, Well - Freeform, confusing times, mentions of self harm, sorry - Freeform, very different from the books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: After Marvel's girlfriend watched him die in the hunger games, she struggles to carry on without the one person who loved her... but there is still something specious happening in the Capitol
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Marvel (Hunger Games)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: His Games & Her Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936432
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"How about this dress?" Cashmere asked, this was maybe, the 50th dress she had shown me, this morning. 

I sighed, it was time for the Victor's Tour. I had to watch Katniss and Peeta talk about Marvel and Glimmer like they knew them. Spew lies. 

I felt numb. 

Gloss was watching me, and rolling his eyes are his sister, 

"Cash, not that dress" He spoke "Put her in something simple" 

I let out a quiet sigh, out of relief. Cashmere ignored her brother and pulled out another dress, this one was bright pink. I looked over at Gloss, asking for his help. 

"Cash, today is going to be hard enough for Rosalind, maybe a black dress, or silver?" Gloss suggested, I smiled slightly at him, he returned it with a big toothy grin. Dork. Gloss had been good to me since... 

It hurt so much to think about him. I felt alone without Marvel. Cashmere looked through her thousands of dresses and picked out a simple black dress. It was a black sheath dress that came to just above my knees. 

I put it on and looked in the mirror. I looked thin, too thin, I looked ill. My eyes were dull, my cheeks hollow, I had lost all my colour. I frowned. 

"Don't worry Rosa, Cash has millions of pounds worth of make-up" He chuckled. It didn't make me feel better. 

Cashmere got me to sit down in front of her vanity, she stood in front of me and started to apply make-up. 

I tried not to look into the mirror, every time I did, it was almost like I could hear my reflection talking to me. Telling me how I'd probably break completely soon, or to stop fighting and give up. 

I was close to listening to myself. 

When Cashmere was done, she looked and me and smiled. I had a quick glance at myself, I looked like me, but dressed up. The make-up at least made me look like a normal human. 

"Ready to see the girl on fire?" Cashmere asked. I looked at her, trying not to get angry, and shook my head. 

"Marvel's family has invited me to stand with them rather than the other victors" I said, smiling slightly. She nodded and we left the room. 

______________________

I shivered walking through the District, I really should of put a coat on, the square was preparing for the arrival of Katniss and Peeta. I carried on walking, craning my head to look for Marvel's family. 

"Rosa!" Suddenly, I heard my name being called, I looked round to see Lysander, Marvel's little brother. He looked so smart, in a completely blue tux. 

He smiled sadly, unfortunately, he understood everything about today, he was 11. Unlike Marvel's sister; Lace, whom was only 4. She wouldn't get the chance to know her brother, Lysander lost his best friend.. 

I took his hand and smiled, and we started to walk to the stand where we would stand together. 

"Rosa" Lysander stopped me before we climbed up the stage. "If I cry, will people laugh?" He asked. 

I sighed. People wouldn't be happy, can't show any weaknesses. 

"If you cry, just hide behind me, okay?" I say, smiling. We climbed the stairs onto the stage, and were welcomed by Marvel's parents; Sapphire and Calix. They both hugged me. I was really trying not to cry. I smiled when I saw Lace, she smiled too and jumped into my arms. 

"How are you love?" Sapphire asked, I shrugged, unlike my own parents, Marvel's parents cared, they were kinder than the usual District 1 parents. 

"Here they come" Calix said, both him and Sapphire stood together, heads held high, Lysander stood next to his mother, holding her hand. And Lace stayed in my arms. 

The District anthem started to play, and the two victor's walked out onto the main stage. Katniss was looked back and forth at the two stages with Glimmer's and Marvel's family. Peeta stood a few feet away from her and started reading through the cards in his hands. 

Weren't they suppose to be in love? They looked so uncomfortable together, then again, that could be because no one here liked them. 

"They don't look in love do they?" Lysander spoke, copying my thoughts. I shook my head, agreeing with him.

"Not like you and Marvel" Lace added, she was starting to get heavy in my arms. "Your eyes used to sparkle when you looked at him" She giggled quietly. 

"Don't they sparkle anymore little one?" I asked, looking at her, she had the exact same eyes as Marvel. Lysander did too. 

"No, but it's okay, cause you miss Marvel. I miss Marvel too" She said.

I took in a deep breath, using all my strength to hold back my tears, I would not cry. 

Peeta was talking about how both Glimmer and Marvel were so brace, and strong. I almost wanted to scream at them. But I wouldn't. I wouldn't disgrace my District like that. 

Finally, their speech ended, and they left the stage. We were allowed to leave after, I said goodbyes to Marvel's family, they had invited me to dinner, but I think I needed to be alone. Lysander even offered to walk me home. I didn't let him. 

I walked home alone, shivering again, it had started to rain too. I walked through the Victor's Village to my house, my sad lonely house. I opened the door and walked in, taking a deep breath when I had shut the door. 

Alone at last. 

The tears started to stream down my face, there was no stopping them. I decided against a bath or shower tonight, I usually scrubbed my skin so hard it would bleed, and tonight, I wanted to sleep. 

To sleep and to never wake up. 

Oh if only.


	2. Chapter Two

I sat on the edge of my chair, fear bubbled it's way throughout my body. Marvel's family were dotting about their sitting room, all eyes glued onto the television. The Quarter Quell was about to be announced, and none of us knew what could happen. The previous one, had four tributes picked from each district, and the 25th the districts had to vote for their own tributes. We were clueless.

President Snow, or as I like to call him to make the little ones laugh; Snowball, stood in front of a huge bowl, similar to the ones used in the reaping's. He reached down and grabbed a piece of paper, here is comes. He unfolded it and read the theme aloud..

"This year, for the 75th Hunger Games, the Quarter Quell, the tribute's shall be picked from the remaining victors" And then the television switched off. 

I couldn't breath, and my breathing was heavy at the same time. I felt sick.. 

"Rose, we have so many victors, you won't be picked" Sapphire spoke, putting her arm around me. 

"Okay" I squeaked, biting my lip. I pulled my knees up and close to my chest, my arms wrapped round one another, my nails digging into the scars on my arm.

"What if I am picked?" I whisper. Maybe, being picked was a good thing? Actually, it was a brilliant idea. I could die in the games. Bring honour to my parents and district, and be with my brother and the boy I love, by dying the same way they did. 

I shook the idea from my head and jumped up.. 

"I'm going to go see Gloss" I smiled, I said my goodbyes and left. It was a lot warmer today, I practically ran to Gloss's house in the Victor's Village. I knocked on his door, and he opened it within seconds. 

"Gloss, I want to go into the games" I say before I can even stop myself. 

"Why?" He asked me, looking unsure. 

"Bring honour to my family one last time" I smirk... 

"Has the old Rosalind come back?" He asked, grinning. 

"I think so" I lied. 

_____________________

I picked up training again, I was out of shape. I started by running everyday twice, once in the morning and once in the evening. 

I went to the gym everyday, everyone was so pleased to see me there again. I had to get back in tune with my body, learn what I was good at before. Like Marvel I excelled at throwing spears. It's how we met.

" _I will be here to picked you up at 4 sweetheart" My big brother Jaiden said to me, I smiled up at him and nodded. He had dropped me off at my first time going to a training class, I was 6 now so I was old enough to go. I hugged him tightly and ran in, I heard him giggle as I ran._

_I walked into the classroom to see a bunch of other kids and a really tall man, he looked at me and told me to sit with the rest of the group._

_"My name is Hale and I will be training you today!" He bellowed, I was a little bit scared. We were told to pick a station to work on, most of the girls went to the knifes section, and most of the boys went to the sword section, I decided on the spear section, there was only one other boy there. I skipped over and smiled at him._

_"Hello" I said. He looked annoyed at me._

_"This is my station" He growled. I took a step back, but then smirked. I had an idea._

_"If I can throw a spear and hit the target, will you let me stay at this station?" I asked, he stopped throwing the spears, he had yet to hit the target too._

_"Okay, you're on!" He laughed, I picked up the spear, it was slightly heavy, but I could take it. I launched it with all my force and closed my eyes when it left my hand. I was nervous now, I didn't want to look stupid in front of him..._

_"You did it!" The boy gasped, I opened my eyes to see the silver spear sticking out from the target. I gasped too._

_"Guess you can stay here, I'm Marvel by the way" He smiled and held his hand out, I took it and shook._

_"I'm Rosa, nice to meet you_ "

I smiled at the memory and threw another spear, it hit hard in the centre of the target. 

"Good job!" Gloss yelled from the side. This was good for me, working out, I had missed the hard work out sessions to be honest, I felt guilty, the reason why I wanted to go back into the games was selfish, I knew that. But I couldn't stop. I was going to volunteer if I had too. 

Gloss and Cashmere were so excited, my parents too actually. I had told them I wanted to go back in, just so I could say goodbye to them. They were so proud. Everyone believed the old Rosa was back. I feared this Rosa was a worse one. I wasn't sure if I'd let myself be killed or kill again. The thought of killing people again started my night terrors again, I wasn't sure I could do it.


	3. Chapter Three

"Happy Hunger Games....And, may the odds be ever in your favour!" The District one escort smiled into the microphone, they didn't make us watch the stupid movie this time. We had all seen it before, there was a lot of us, the victors standing here. I had told them all that it was my turn.. again. 

The man grabbed a piece of paper from the male bowl, and read it aloud. 

"Gloss!" 

My heart shuddered. No. I didn't want to fight Gloss, he was my best friend. I couldn't see him hurt. 

And then the female's name was called out, and surprisingly, it was my name. Gloss and I walked up to the stage hand in hand and waved to our District. 

My family came to see me before I left, they told me how proud of me they were, how I'd make them proud by becoming the first victor who has won twice... 

Marvel's family came to see me too, tears filling all of their eyes. They told me to be safe, and that they loved me, and hoped like hell they would see me again. I gave Lysander and Lace big hugs before I left. 

Gloss and I boarded the train, with Cashmere, who asked to be our mentor. 

"Let's get some hot chocolate?" I said, they grinned and followed me. They didn't see me slip some alcohol into my drink before I downed it and poured myself another. 

"I've missed this stuff!" Gloss says chuckling. 

"Me too" I said, smiling and sipping mine. The chocolate burnt my lips and tongue, but I didn't care. It tasted too sweet and strong, thanks to the alcohol. And it flowed through me, warming me and numbing me at the same time. 

"We will be arriving soon, wonder who else will be there?" Gloss asks, his smile falling slightly. We would be fighting people we know. 

"Katniss Everdeen is a definite" Cashmere smirked at me. 

"She's mine, she killed Marvel, it's only fitting I kill her, though I may kill Peeta instead" I say, surprising myself. Maybe my old self was coming back.. I felt slightly sick from saying that, I wasn't lying though.. Already the games were affecting me. 

The train came to a quick stop, and we climbed off and were taken straight to the cleansing area. District One was the cleanest District so it didn't take long luckily. And then I met with my stylist, a tall woman, her skin was beautifully dark, with bright pigmented eye shadow, blush and lipstick. She was wearing a mismatch of fabrics which were white and black. She looked stunning, for someone from the Capitol. 

"Hello, I'm Tinsel, how are you today?" She asked, shaking my hand, and then the styling began. 

And now, I was dressed strangely. I was wearing a weird dress, it was silver coloured, and started just above my breasts, though they were barely covered, the dress then slit down the middle of my cleavage, and stopped just above my bellybutton. Tinsel seemed very pleased when she saw that I had a bellybutton piercing, something only Marvel knew about.. The dress flared out big and puffy around my legs, and I wore the most beautiful shiny golden heels. 

My body, including my face was covered in different shapes of iridescent glitter, I looked like a product of the Capitol. I left the room to meet Gloss at the chariots, he looked as shiny as I did. However he was only dressed in a pair of tight shorts in the same colour of my dress, and nothing else, he also had the glitter covering his muscular body and legs. 

He coughed and chuckled at my look. 

"You look lovely Rosa" 

I rolled my eyes, he held his arm out for me and I linked mine with his. 

"Let's show the Capitol we are the most beautiful victors" He smiled.

"Or least clothed" I added, we climbed onto our chariots, I looked behind us to see the other districts lining behind us. I saw previous victors, ones that I knew and had become friends with over the years. And now I was going to have to fight them. 

The two from District two; Enobaria and Brutus looked at both me and Gloss and smiled, which we returned. Enobaria scared me, to be honest, those teeth, were enough to scare anyone. 

I turned to face forward once the horses started moving, the horses were extremely beautiful, they were completely white with pink lights covering their reins. 

I heard the crowd get louder and louder as we moved closer.

The lights hit us as we entered the stadium, at the sides of the lane we were on, there were thousands of people screaming and cheering for us. 

I remembered the first time I had to do this, my first Hunger Games, I felt so powerful, so loved. I felt like I was at the top of the world..

This time was different, I felt empty, lost, and angry at everyone here. 

I waved, as did Gloss. I blew kisses, and Gloss flexed his arms, the Capitol loved his muscles. 

I wonder how Marvel felt when he did this.. no. I had to stop thinking about Marvel. He was.. is my biggest weakness. 

The chariots began to slow down, just before the massive stage President Snow stood on. I glared at him, I tried my best to smile, but he made me so angry. But Gloss had told me not to anger him, maybe Snow should worry about making me angry. 

I felt murderous towards him. He killed me brother, Marvel. He had killed so many children, hurt so many families. 

And now, he put us back in the games. We were promised a life of riches and no more fighting. I couldn't even think about who would win.. Half of these people are my friends. 

They would be forgotten if they die in the arena. 

President Snow started to speak, the usual speech about how it was an honour to be chosen again, I could see from all our faces, none of us cared. And finally we were wheeled off. 

Gloss helped me off the chariot."

"Look who it is, little Rosa" I turned to around to see Finnick. I smiled as he pulled me into his arms. 

"How have you been?" He spoke, I always liked Finnick's voice, it was calming. I didn't answer, I still didn't know how to answer that question. 

"How's Annie?" I asked, smiling. 

His face stiffened 

"She is wonderful"

Gloss pulled me away, taking my hand. I gave Finnick a parting smile. Gloss and I walked towards the elevator and travelled down to our room.

"I'm going to skip dinner Gloss, I'll see you tomorrow" I said, giving him and Cashmere one last hug, before retreating to my room. 

I fell asleep feeling extremely overwhelmed.


	4. Chapter Four

Once I was dressed, in my black training suit I left the room, after having a coffee for my breakfast, I left for the training centre. 

The centre was near empty, Gloss was down here already as well as Beetee, Wiress, Finnick, Mags, Peeta and Katniss. 

I absently playing with my ring, I was hoping they would let me have it during the games, I'd like to die with a piece of Marvel with me. 

I walked towards Gloss, he was at the spear throwing station, I smiled picking one up, I threw it and hit the centre of the target. I could feel the others watching me, Gloss smirked next to me and reached over to my ear and whispered.

"Remember what I taught you"

I eyed up the dummies, and took a deep breath. One was running from left to right, my eyes followed their every movement, it made me feel like a wild cat eyeing their prey. I took another deep breath, and threw the spear, it flew through the air, until it hit the dummy in the centre of its forehead. I threw five more, hitting every target in the head.

I turned around and smirked to see Gloss, Finnick and Johanna watching me, they all smiled at me and clapped. 

"You've still got it!" Gloss chuckled slapping my back lightly. He motioned his head to the fighting mats. I nodded and followed him towards them, I needed to learn how to fight a bigger opponent. I was so small compared to Gloss.

We started the fight, punching and blocking one another. I ended up tripping him up and flooring him. I pinned him down and laughed. 

"I win" I say, jumping up again. I noticed they had brought out the food. I didn't want to eat, Gloss would make me. I grabbed a plate and put a small amount of food on it, and then I joined the other victors at the table. 

I sat in-between Gloss and Finnick, and unfortunately that was opposite Katniss and Peeta. I really dislike them. 

"You okay small stuff?" Finnick asked, I nodded and took a small bite of my food. Gloss was giving me a funny look, I was trying to avoid eye contact. 

"Rosa, you didn't eat last night, you didn't eat breakfast, and you have near nothing on your plate" Gloss listed to me, I rolled my eyes and carried on taking small bites. 

I looked up at Peeta and Katniss, they were sitting so far apart from each other. 

"So you two are in love?" I ask, smirking. Peeta smiled and nodded, Katniss glared at me. 

"You love her right?" I asked, pointing my knife at Peeta. 

"Of course" He answered, I then turned to Katniss. 

"And you love him?" I ask, she nodded, quickly. She didn't love him, maybe a little bit. But not as much as they put on for the Capitol. I rolled my eyes and stood up, I couldn't be here. They faked their life in the games, and I lost mine because of that. 

"I'm going back to training" I mutter, Gloss grabbed my wrist.

"You need to eat" He said, glaring at me. 

"No Gloss, I don't want to eat, I want to train, so I can go into the games and die" I say, without emotion. I realised what I had said after I said it. Gloss looked hurt and angry. 

"Why do you want to die?" Katniss asked, stupidly, making my blood boil. I turned to her, hatred in my eyes.

"Because Katniss, you killed the only person in this world who loved me completely, and I loved him" I sneered, storming off. I walked over to the swords, and grabbed one, and thrashed and threw the sword hitting every target. The tears were streaming down my face now, I slashed the sword again, too hard, I felt it against my cheek. Exactly where I had a previous scar I got when I was nine. I screamed and threw the sword hard against the floor. 

I turned to see everyone's eyes on me, Gloss walked over and threw his arms around me, muttering that it was okay. 

"Hes gone" I whimpered, sobs ripping through me. "

"I know" Gloss whispered, he pulled away and looked at my cheek. 

"Go get this sorted" He said, I nodded and listened to him. For once. 

I looked at everyone looking at me, their faces shocked, the girl from district one had just shown her emotions... It was different. 

I walked over to the first aid area, and grabbed the healing cream to rub over my cheek. 

I walked back to the training area, Gloss had banned me from the heavy training for the rest of the day. I frowned and looked around, Katniss was at the fire station.. I wanted to avoid her. 

I walked over to the camouflage station, Peeta was there painting his arm a sandy colour. 

"What are you doing?" I asked as kindly as I could. 

"Oh this, its if I ever need to hide in the sand or something" He smiled, his eyes sparkling up to me. 

"That's really cool" I smile.

"Who did Katniss kill?" He whispered. My face felt red, I took a deep breath. I needed to stop showing Marvel as my weakness. 

"Marvel" I say quietly.

Peeta's face fell. "The boy from District One?" He asked, I nodded. 

"I'm sorry" He added. 

I thanked him and walked off, the knife throwing area was empty, and that wasn't a heavy training unit. I picked up six knifes, and starting throwing them at the targets. Hitting them in the centre each time. 

"That was impressive" I turned to see Katniss, I didn't say anything, I had no idea what to say. 

"Could I try?" She asked, I shrugged. She picked up two knifes and threw them at the target, hitting the outer area both times. 

"You're not going to kill anyone throwing like that" I mutter. 

"I don't need to, I use a bow and arrow" She answered, almost hissing her words. 

"What if there isn't a bow and arrow?" I asked smugly. That shut her up. I smirked walking off, seeing Gloss by the spears. 

"Wanna talk about what happened at lunch?" He asked, handing me a spear. Guess I was allowed now. 

"She doesn't love him" I said, he looked at me confused. I threw the spear and then faced him.

"Katniss doesn't love Peeta, you can tell" I say, frowning. 

"It doesn't matter Rosa" He said, grabbing another spear. I sighed and walked off. I think I was done for the day. 

I went back to my room, and picked up my bag. I pulled out the letter, and read it over and over again. It had been a year and I had no clue what Marvel meant in this letter. 

"Marvel" I whisper, my tears dropping onto the paper. The letter was annoying me, what did Marvel mean, what did they tell the Career's before the games?


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy..

I felt like a made up doll. Tinsel, my stylist had dressed me up for the interviews. The dress I wore was shinier than my chariot ride. It had more ruffles and more sparkles too. I hated it, it was tacky. Even Cashmere didn't like it, and that was saying something. 

I didn't want to go on that stage. I felt sick, and weird. 

Cashmere wanted me to be sexy and angry during my interview, I could defiantly be angry, sex though, I'm not sure I can even remember. We were in line and ready to on stage, I was first. 

The music started. 

"Good luck" Gloss whispered, before I started to walk. I stepped onto the stage, the crowd roared and screamed my name. I winked and blew a kiss to the crowd, before hugging Caesar. 

"Rosalind, it's so nice to see you again" He smiled, kissing my hand. We spoke about my training result, which was a 11. 

And then the dreaded question came..

"How are you coping without Marvel?" He asked. I signed. 

And took a deep breath.

"I'm not" I answered honestly, I had nothing to lose now. 

"And why's that?" Caesar asked. I rolled my eyes. 

"Marvel was killed in these stupid games, and now after being promised a happy peaceful life, I have to go back into the games" I scream angrily. Cashmere was probably going to yell at me. I did the angry part well though. 

"You're angry at the Capitol?" He asked.

I nodded. 

"More than you can ever imagine, you take my brother from me, and then Marvel, all I feel is anger" I sneer. 

The buzzer then went off, and I stalked to the back of the stage, as Gloss walked out. Once everyone had finished their interviews they joined us at the back. It was glorious to see them all torment the Capitol, I started to enjoy myself, until Peeta let it slip that Katniss was pregnant. She didn't seem pregnant yesterday at training. Maybe a lie to get the games to stop?

The capitol took it and started screaming for the games to end, and then we all took hands and held them up as the curtain went down... 

______________

I took a deep breath, I felt closed in, I almost couldn't wait to be lifted into the arena. Tinsel smiled and me and waved goodbye. And I was being lifted up. 

My eyes took a second to adjust, when they did I looked all around me.. Water. I was surrounded by water.

I couldn't swim.

I looked around frantically, trying to stay calm, how would I get out of this?

My breathing got heavier, I tried to calm down but I couldn't. I looked at the two people beside me, Beetee and Woof. The canon sounded and I looked around for someone I could trust. I saw Gloss swim off with District 2.

"Finnick!" I screamed when I saw him, he jumped in the water and swam to me. I jumped in and grabbed his arm, he swam us both to the cornucopia, where Katniss, Peeta and Mags were standing. I coughed a little and splashed, before Peeta held his hand out for me, I grabbed it and he pulled me up out of the water, 

I looked around, I couldn't see Gloss, he left me?

"Gloss" I muttered

"He left with District 2" Finnick said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and stormed towards the weapons, there were only five spears, I grabbed them all. I looked around the area, the water was surrounded with sand and then a forest.

We all swam to shore and I followed the others, it would probably be better if I stayed in the group rather then go alone. 

I walked with Mags, whom was quietly humming to herself, it made me feel calm strangely. Peeta walked ahead, slashing the leaves and branches as he went. 

"Peeta don't!" Katniss suddenly yelled, but it was too late, Peeta was thrown back by a force field. 

"He's not breathing!" Katniss yelled. Finnick jumped forward and started performing CPR. Katniss tried to stop him, but I grabbed her arm. 

"He's saving him!" I yelled. 

"Is he ok?" I asked, kneeling next to Peeta. 

"Why do you care? You're a career" Katniss muttered. 

"Finnick and Mags are Career's too, and surprisingly I do have emotions" I sneered.

Peeta finally started coughing, and Katniss jumped forward hugging him.

We decided to set up camp, it was starting to get dark and we were starting to get hungry and thirsty. My god I was thirsty. 

"I'll keep watch" I say, Finnick nodded, not having a problem with that. 

"No, I will" Katniss snapped at me. I looked at her and rolled my eyes and laid down on the ground grabbing some leaves and playing with them in my fingers. 

The Capitol Anthem started playing, along with the photos of the fallen tributes, I knew everyone who had died. But Gloss didn't show up and I was grateful for that. I let out a long breath when it was over, I was so happy Gloss wasn't dead. 

I felt a small hand start to stroke my hair, I looked up to see Mags smiling, she smiled back and then left to sleep. I sit up and frown, I grab a random twig and start drawing in the mud, until I realised that I was doing something Marvel did in his games. I signed dropping the stick and pulling my knees to my chest. 

I kept thinking about, what if I was in Marvel's game with him, would we be the two lovers that won? 

"I miss you Marvel" I whisper to myself, my fingers playing with my ring. I laid back down and tried to sleep. 

"Get up! The fog burns!" Katniss screamed, waking me up. I jumped up as did the others, the fog was thick and rapidly floating towards us. 

We started to run, Mags was on Finnick's back, we grabbed our supplies and ran, I was the fastest and managed to get in front of everyone. 

"Come on!" I screamed, until I heard a canon, I looked behind me, Peeta was on the floor, he didn't look good. Mags? Where was Mags?"

Finnick was screaming, but he grabbed Peeta and started running again. I ran further and further, until my legs felt like they were burning and I had no more breath. My head was starting to feel dizzy, the fog was getting closer and closer, but I couldn't more anymore. 

The four of us collapsed, laying on the floor, waiting for the fog to take over and kill us.

But it never did. 

I looked up the fog was there, but it wasn't moving, it stayed where it was. Inches away from us, it looked like it was blocked by something. I took a deep breath and watched the others, they were covered in boils and blisters. 

"The water helps" Katniss screeched as she slithered into the water. I helped Finnick into the water, but he wasn't responding. He looked so hurt, so upset. I felt terrible for him, Mags was like a mother to him. 

We stayed in the water for a while, until 

"Peeta walk slowly to me" Katniss whispered to Peeta, I looked to where Katniss was looking, and saw, the monkeys were watching, they looked, scary, they looked like mutations.. They probably were. 

"We need to run" I yell, grabbing Finnick, the monkeys start screeching as we run, they were close behind us. Seriously, we just did all that running, and now more. 

"If only we had some bananas!" I yell. 

"Now is not the time for jokes!" Finnick yelled back at me. I breathlessly laughed, I saw the beach close up ahead, I ran faster, I was in front of the others again, I ran until I felt the beach under my feet. I turned around to see Peeta and Katniss carrying one of the morphlings out, covered in blood. 

"Finnick!" I yelled when I couldn't see him, I ran back into the forest, grabbing my spear and throwing it around to hit the monkeys until I saw Finnick, I grabbed his hand and we ran to the beach together. 

We fell to the sand, and looked back the monkeys had stopped too. Just like the fog, it looked like something was blocking them. 

I stayed laying on the beach, taking deep breaths. 

"Why did I agree to this again?" I ask to no one in particular. Finnick jumped into water with his trident and started to try and catch some fish. Gross, fish. I had to eat fish. 

The canon went off, and Peeta let the morphling go and she floated out into the water. 

I felt weird, like something in me had snapped. Something in my brain, it unsettled me.. I decided to sleep it off...


	6. Chapter Six

It was still light when I awoke, I got up and brushed the sand off from me, and looked around. Finnick was still in the water, trying to catch fish with his trident. 

Katniss and Peeta were sitting by me, I grimaced, but sat back down, and pulled my knees to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. I played with the ring on my finger, it centred me I guess. 

"Marvel, that was his name right?" Katniss asked, surprising me. I looked up and nodded. 

"He killed Rue, and probably would of killed me" Katniss started, I felt my face go red. One, I didn't want to talk to her about Marvel, and Two I didn't want to think about Marvel doing those horrible things. 

"He didn't deserve to die, no one in these games do, I am sorry Rosa" She finished, I nodded, and wiped the tears from my eyes when I felt them burn my eyes. 

Suddenly, Finnick ran over and pulled us to the trees.

"Someone else is here"

"That's Johanna?" I say, unsure. But Finnick and I run out and call her name, Johanna is there with Wiress and Beetee covered head to toe in something red.. Blood maybe? Who's blood?

"It was raining, thick hot blood, we were chocking on it" Johanna complains, and then she mentioned Blight had died.

"What's wrong with Wiress?" Katniss asks, I turned around, Wiress was repeating 'tick tock' over and over again. 

"Let's get you cleaned up" Katniss smiled to Wiress taking her into the water.

"Need help?" I offered to Johanna, she smiled and nodded, and we walked into the water and I washed the back of her hair for her. 

"Have you seen Gloss?" I asked, but she hadn't. 

Once we were all cleaned from the blood, we headed to the Cornucopia, we left Wiress to sing near the water as we restocked. 

I grabbed a few more spears, and a knife. There was food here too, so I quickly ate an apple too. 

"Wiress?" I heard Katniss yell. I turned around to see Gloss, I smiled widely but then notice he was holding Wiress and a knife. 

"Gloss" I whisper. I wasn't shocked, he had no problem killing. He looked at me and smiled, before Katniss shot her arrow. It went through his temple, and time almost slowed.

"No" I whimpered and suddenly two strong arms were around me, I started kicking and trying to fight Finnick off, Gloss's body fell into the water, turning the water around his body a bright crimson colour. 

I felt my eyes burn, I didn't care if anyone saw me cry now. 

"Anyone else you want to take from me?" I spit aggressively at Katniss. 

But she didn't answer because suddenly, the island we were on started to spin, Finnick fell to the ground, still holding me tight, he grabbed Peeta with his other hand. The water was splashing us violently, I held on to Finnick's arm and the ground in hopes that I wouldn't fall. 

"I hate these games!" I yell, I looked over to see Katniss fall into the water, and I would be lying if I said I didn't smile a little. 

Finally it stopped spinning, I felt sick.. I stood up and wobbled away from Finnick and threw up into the water. Which made me think, I smirked and walked over to Katniss who had gotten out of the water fine. 

"How's the baby Katniss?" I asked. She didn't answer, but she glared at me. 

We got off the island quick and back onto the sand, we decided to rest before anything else. I sat a few metres away from the others and let my tears fall, I watched the hovercraft take Gloss away. 

"I'm sorry Cashmere" I whisper to the sky, I hope she was listening. 

Beetee had a plan, something to do with the coil of his, but as he started explaining, I thought I heard something not normal.

"Rosa, are you listening?" Finnick asked, I nodded even though I wasn't.

"Can you hear that?" I ask, they all shake their heads, until Katniss jumps up and screams Prim. She bolted into the forest, Finnick and I followed closely. Prim was screaming for Katniss. Katniss raised her bow and show down a bird. 

"Finnick!" Another scream, Finnick started to run, screaming for Annie. What was happening, I didn't understand. 

"Finnick they're just jabberjays!" Katniss yelled at him.

"Rosa!" Suddenly my voice was being screamed, I fell to the ground in a panic. Marvel. 

"Rosa help me!" The bird screamed. I was still on the ground, frantically looking around, my breath was becoming so heavy I was struggling to breath. Katniss and Finnick were in front of me, and they were talking but I couldn't hear them. I could only hear Marvel scream my name, begging for my help. I couldn't help.

And then it suddenly stopped, I looked at see Katniss with her bow.

"Finnick it's ok, it's not your Annie" Katniss says to Finnick, he doesn't looked convinced. 

"Jabberjays copy, how do you think they got those sounds?" Finnick answered back. 

"How could they, Marvel's gone" I whisper walking back to the beach. My brain hurt so much, Jabberjays do copy, thats how they were made. How could they sound like Marvel, he never screamed in his games, or before them and he never screamed my name like that, how would they have the sound...

"We'll be leaving soon Rosa" Johanna smiles at me, patting my shoulder, I nod but carry on staring at the water. I look up to the sky and see a parachute, I jumped up and caught it. It had a number one on it, it was for me. 

The others were all staring at me now. I hated it. 

I opened it carefully, and my face was hit with warm steam that smelled wonderful. It was a broth of some sort, I picked up the note that came with it. 

' _Rosa, it's ok. Gloss would have been really proud of you. Eat up, you've barely eaten in the arena_ ' 

I looked up to the sky and said thank you. 

I drank the broth almost too quickly, I offered some to the others but they all politely declined. I watched the forest as I ate, the mutt monkeys were watching us. And there were some Jabberjays still sitting in the tree, waiting for their hour. 

"Go away birdies" I whisper "I don't want to hear Marvel's voice anymore, it hurts to much" I tried to say that without my voice cracking. 

"Time to go" Finnick smiled at me, I nodded and stood up, suddenly feeling extremely tired. My head felt dazed and my body felt heavy. Finnick must of noticed.

"Come here" He smirked, letting me climb onto his back. We walked through the jungle towards the big tree, the danger tree, I felt my eyes become heavier and heavier. Why was I so tired? 

Did Cashmere drug me? No, that's silly she wouldn't, why would she?

Before I could think anymore, I slipped into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

A sharp pain in my arm caused me to wake up from my sleep, a soft voice was speaking to me, I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. The pain shot throughout my entire body, causing me to jump up and punch whomever put their two hands on me to restrain me. 

I heard a groan and forcefully opened my eyes, I was still exhausted and drowse, Peeta was laying next to me, he wasn't awake. 

I looked to my arm to see the cause of my pain, my arm was covered in blood, it was my blood. I had a deep gash in my arm, deep enough that I could see my tracker. I felt sick at the sight. I couldn't do anything about it.. 

"Rosa!" Johanna suddenly appeared. 

"Where's Finnick?" I ask, she doesn't answer, she was covered in blood too. 

"I'm losing a lot of blood" I say whimpering at the blood trickling down my arm. Johanna looked at me, she looked scared, it looked like she was getting a knife out from her belt. She was going to kill me. 

I couldn't stop her, the loss of blood was cause my head to feel dizzy and heavy again, I closed my eyes excepting what would happen. It was time. 

__________________________________

Even with my eyes shut. I could tell I was somewhere bright, maybe I had died? I tried to move, but something stopped me. I tried to call out for someone but no sound came out, I couldn't move. I was scared. 

I took the risk and slowly opened my eyes, waiting to see the arena or nothingness around me. But I didn't

I was beyond confused, and lost. 

"Cashmere?" I croaked.

"Hey you" She whispered.

I tried to sit up but she stopped me before I could.

"Where am I?" I asked, I could feel my chest rise and lower. My breathing was too heavy, the machine I was attached too let me know that. 

"In the Capitol" She smiled, stroking my hair. 

"Did I win?" I asked, utterly confused. I looked around, I was in a hospital room. I was connected to several wires, there was a thick bandage around my arm. Did I win?

"No you didn't win, it's a long story" She said, sadly. I expected her to start telling me said long story, but she left the room, telling me she would be back soon. I looked down at my body, I was naked, with only a blanket over me, I was clean though, not covered in blood anymore... What happened. All I can remember was eating that broth, and then, Finnick carrying me until I fell asleep.. Wait.. 

Cashmere walked back into the room with a doctor, I glared at her.

"Did you drug me?" I ask harshly. 

"I'm sorry Rosa, I didn't know it had something in it" She said, she looked upset, for real. Not fake upset. I believed her I guess. 

The doctor smiled at me and checked me over. He didn't say much. 

"Can I leave please?" I ask and then I add "How long was I out? What happened in the games?" 

The doctor left, after he disconnected me from the wires and changed my bandage and Cashmere helped me get dressed, luckily into a nightgown. It was the nicest thing I had felt in a long time, it must of been silk. I quickly grabbed my hand, my ring was there, I left out a sigh of relief. 

"Years ago, the Capitol had an idea, and needed to test the idea, so they tested it on the 66th Hunger Games" Cash started to explain.. I know that year, I would of remembered a experiment on that year. 

"They chose a Career Tribute to test it on" She added, carefully. 

"And?" I asked, I was scared to know, my brother, Jaiden was in those games. 

"Rosa, they tested it on your brother" Cash whispers. I was still confused, tested what on him? Surely I would of seen something like that, I didn't stop watching those games. 

"What was the test?" I ask, tears slipping from my eyes.

"The Capitol wanted to created a bigger army, a just in case army I guess" Cashmere explained "So they decided rather than train up new soldiers, why not use the tributes when the Districts which the Capitol favoured most" 

I nodded, indicating I was still listening, I was confused, my thoughts were racing. 

"Your brother was pulled from his games when he 'died'" She said using quotation fingers on the word died. "And he was brought to the Capitol and taken to a centre where he wasn't allowed to leave, he had to stay there until the Capitol needed him" 

I was beyond confused. Was he alive? 

"Is my brother alive?" I asked, my voice trembling. "

"I want to see my brother now" I say, sternly, tears still slipping from my eyes. I almost didn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it until I saw him. 

"Rosa, Marvel is alive too" 

When she said that I jumped off my seat, I felt like this was some big prank and the Capitol had cameras on me. I was so scared that this was a dream, or I was dead. 

"Let's go see them!" Cash smiled taking my hand. 

I smiled, but then stopped in fear, but then smiled again, my emotions were everywhere, my big brother was alive. And Marvel, my Marvel. 

I wonder if Jaiden was the same? He would be 24, I was shaking as Cashmere lead me through the Capitol, I was still in the nightgown,, I didn't care. Compared to the Capitol I looked tame. 

"I'm nervous" I whisper, she doesn't say anything.

"Is Gloss there?" I asked and she nodded, smiling widely. 

"Nearly there" She whispers, we're in a dark part of the Capitol, a bit I had never seen. It didn't look like in was in use, the buildings looked old. We walked up to a building, which was small, and knocked on the door. 

"Ready?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that.


	8. Chapter Eight

The door swung open, and a soldier was standing there, gun in hand. I was suddenly very scared. Was this a joke? Cashmere held onto my hand, I could feel her trembling too. 

The soldier lead us through the building, they checked if we were armed, and then told us we were alright to go through. 

Cashmere opened the door and walked in, straight away I saw her run into Gloss's arms. He saw me and opened one arm and I ran full speed. 

"Rosa" I heard, I took a step back and there he was, standing in front of a velvet purple chair, he was there. It had been so many years. 

"Jaiden" I whispered, was it true? Was he really standing there, tall as ever, his blonde hair still the same, his face the same. 

"Rosy it's me" He whispered, taking a step closer to me, I took a step back. What if he wasn't real, what if he was a Capitol mutt. He lifted his hand out to me, and there on his palm was the scar I had caused when I was 5 because I threw a spear without actually knowing how, I had caught him, there was blood everywhere. 

Tears were dripping down my cheeks now, I lifted my hand and brushed my fingertips against his, and gasped when they touched. 

"It's really me" He smiled taking my hand fully in his. I couldn't help it, I stepped forward and let his arms engulf me. His strong arms were around me, I felt safe. 

"You've grown so much" He whispered. 

"I have missed you so much" I answer, he smiles and kisses my forehead. 

"Rosa" Cashmere calls my name, I looked round to her and Marvel was standing next to her, tears in his eyes as well as mine. He almost tripped running towards me, his arms went around my waist and he lifted me into a giant hug.

"My Rosa" He whispered, a sob racking through his chest. I planted my lips firmly on his, and my hands through his hair. I never thought I would feel this again. My Marvel. 

We pulled away when we heard a cough, it was Jaiden. 

"Sorry Rosa, something I will have to get used too" Jaiden laughs, hugging me again. I smile into the hug, I almost forgot about the games, and what the hell had happened. But right now, I was at peace. 

I took the chance to look around the room, it was huge, couches dotted around, with a huge television hung on the wall. And there were more people, I recognised a few; Cato and Clove were here, sitting together with Brutus and Enobaria in the corner, Glimmer was sitting close to Cato too. There were a few people here I didn't recognised, or at least I couldn't remember their names. 

I stepped away from Jaiden and back into Marvel's arms. 

"I was so lost without you" I say in a whimper. He kisses my forehead and puts both of his hands on either side of my face. 

"I know, they made us watch everything" Marvel started, he kissed my nose "I missed you so much and I love you so much, but I am so mad at you for going back into the games" 

I nod, I understood why he was angry. 

"I didn't want to live without you" I whisper, Marvel heard me, he stroked my hair and I closed my eyes leaning into him. This must be a dream. 

"Rosa, you can rest here tonight, tomorrow everything starts" Cashmere smiled at me. I nodded and took Marvel's hand. 

"You can stay in my room" Marvel winked, Jaiden glared at him. I giggled. 

"Jai, I'm 19 now, Marvel and I have been together for a while" I say, he nodded, he looked so sad. 

We had all decided to get comfortable and catch up before going to bed, Gloss and Cashmere sat by the fire whilst I was curled up with Marvel on one couch, with Jaiden sitting at my feet. 

"Wonder when I'll wake up" I say, cuddling further into Marvel and taking his hand in mine. 

"What do you mean?" Cashmere asks. 

"This is too good to be true" I answer, frowning. I stood up yawning, I wanted to sleep. But also I needed details now. I winced from the pain when I stretched my body. 

"How did I get out of the arena?" I ask, I look around again, realising the person I had forgotten. 

"Where's Finnick? And Joanna, and Beetee? Where's everyone?" I started to panic, my breath getting heavier, I was hyperventilating. Until Marvel stood up and put his forehead against mine and started to whisper. 

"You're ok, I have you, I will always have you, forever my darling"

I listened to his words and took deep breaths before I was calm, and able to breath. Tears slipped from my eyes again. 

"I've needed that" I kiss him quickly and then turn back to Cashmere. 

"District 13 has been planning this, for a while I suppose. They rigged the games, and took Katniss, Finnick and Beetee" Cash explained "Joanna and Peeta are in the Capitol, close to President Snow" 

"What?" I stuttered. 

"A rebellion has started" Gloss added. 

"How?" I ask, confused. 

"District 13 wasn't destroyed, they were waiting for the right moment" Cashmere explained, she looked scared, I felt scared too. 

"Why wasn't I taken captive?" I ask, Marvel was idly playing with hand hand now. 

"Truth be told, we expected you to die, and then you were suppose to go through the training to get here" Jaiden explained, I nodded, still confused. 

"Why wasn't I?" I ask.

"I argued against it" Cashmere smiled. I thanked her. 

This was all too much, I wanted to go home. I had never missed District one more. 

"Can we go to bed?" I ask Marvel, he nods standing up and taking my hand. 

"Do you really have to sleep together?" Jaiden asks, I can tell he was slightly joking. I walk over to him and give him a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

"Goodnight brother" I say and follow Marvel to his room. It wasn't much of a room, a smallish bed, a bedside table and a lamp. That was all. We climbed into the small bed and cuddled as close as we could.

"I never want to be away from you again my love" He whispers, kissing me. 

"And we never shall be apart again" I say, lacing my hand with his. 

"What if the Capitol or the Districts take you away from me?" He asks, sounding scared. 

"If they take you away from me again Marvel, I will kill every last one of them to be with you again" I say kissing his forehead. And I meant every word.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Sweetheart" I heard Marvel whisper, I smiled as I felt the happiness course through me. It wasn't a dream. I felt his fingertips brush across my cheek and up to my hair, he ran his fingers through my hair, making goose bumps show up all over my body. 

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing his face close to mine, I reached over, pecking his lips, I didn't care about morning breath. Marvel and I were past that. 

"I was scared to wake up" I say, lifting my hand up and resting it on his cheek. 

"Me too" He whispered, reaching over to kiss me again. "We have to get up, training starts at nine" 

I felt confused as Marvel got out of bed, training? 

"We have to train, until President Snow decides what he needs us for" Marvel explained, he lifted his t-shirt off, I suddenly stopped listening to him talk and smirked looking at his toned abs. 

"Rosa!" He chuckled, I snapped out of it and grinned.

"Wanna shower with me?" He asked, I smirked and jumped up, quickly ridding myself of my nightgown, and skipped into the shower room connected to his bedroom. It wasn't fancy, just like the bedroom, there was a toilet and a smallish shower, enough room for both me and Marvel to fit luckily. He switched the water on, and it soon started steaming up the room, we stepped in and let the water soak us. 

"Turn around" Marvel whispered, I did as he said, and watched as he grabbed a shampoo bottle from the side, I closed my eyes and let the hot water fall onto my face, the doctors cleaned me up after I left the games, but this was my first shower. I listened to Marvel squeeze the contents of the bottle onto his hands and soon he was lathering my hair in the soap, his fingers skilfully massaging my head. 

I moaned and leaned against his body for support. His soapy hands left my hair and started to rub against the muscles in my neck and shoulder, covering me in bubbles and the feeling of relaxation.

"Rosa" He whispered, I opened my eyes and spun around, looking up into his eyes. Oh how I had missed them, he was grinning at me, and it made me think how much I had missed his smile too. 

"Did you hear me love?" He asked, I shook my head, now feeling bad for daydreaming, but he was so perfect. 

"I want you marry you" He says quietly, I only just heard it, I smiled. 

"I want to marry you too" I answer, leaning forward and kissing him. 

We rinsed off, and got dressed into our training gear, Cashmere dropped off a pair of black leggings and a top. Marvel and I walked to the training room hand in hand. 

We entered the room and everyone was here, I noticed Gloss and Cashmere at the knife throwing area, along with Clove. Glimmer and Cato were sword fighting together. 

I suddenly felt a rush of excitement run through me, I looked to Marvel and grinned, he returned the grin, I knew he was thinking the exact same as me. 

We strolled over to the spear throwing section, Jaiden was there already, throwing spears violently, he stopped when he saw me and hugged me tightly. 

"I'm so happy Rosa, I watched your games, and then watched you as a victor, it was so hard all I wanted was to speak to you" He said, still hugging me tight.

"Now show me how much you have improved" Jaiden smiles to me. 

Marvel and I grab a spear each and we both stand in the position and throw our spears at the same time, hitting our targets at the same time and in the same position, right through the middle. 

I stumble back suddenly, my breathing off again, doing that reminded me of Marvel killing that girl. I focused my breathing and tried to be normal again.

"Sorry, guess I'm not 100% yet" I say, Marvel smiles and brushed the hair from my face. 

"None of us are, and it's ok love" He kisses my forehead and then grabs another spear. 

After a few hours of training, and training hard, I impressed my brother with my skill which made me feel very happy. 

A peacekeeper came into the room and called mine and Marvel's name, I started to panic, but Marvel grabbed my hand to calm me down. It didn't work.

"President Snow wants to see you both, follow me" He said, booming his voice for the entire training room to hear. Were Marvel and I going to die?

We followed the peacekeeper to another room, I was hoping we'd go outside, I already feel cooped up. 

We entered the room, and there stood President Snow, I hated him. He smiled at the two of us and motioned for us to sit in front of him. Why he was sitting in front of the desk, I had no clue. I almost felt like I was in school again. 

"Marvel, and Rosalind" He spoke softly. Marvel and I sat on the two chairs opposite him and the desk, Marvel's hand was still tightly wrapped around mine. 

"I have a job for you both" President Snow smiled, his smile scared me, it wasn't a friendly smile, it was a murderous smile. What job would he give us? Something terrible no doubt. 

"Now as you know, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark won the Capitol over with their love story" He spoke, I wasn't sure why it mattered what love story Katniss and Peeta had, they weren't together anymore, Peeta was here captured somewhere. 

"Most of the Capitol are starting to think that maybe Katniss Everdeen is right" He spoke, venom dripping from his voice as he said Katniss's name.

"And we can't have that, they need something happy to grab on to, otherwise they start to" 

I interrupted however. 

"They start to think for themselves?" I say, feeling Marvel's hand hold tighter onto mine.

"I never said you could speak" Snow said, glaring at me, I didn't dare break eye contact. "We need to bring the people of the Capitol back to us, back to thinking people from the Districts are vermin" 

"Why do you need us then? We're from the Districts" I say, earning another scowl. 

"Because Rosalind, if you would let me finish" I had defiantly annoyed him now. "Rather then see the horrors happening in our dear Panem, we shall show them the two new darlings of the Capitol" 

Oh.

That's why Marvel and I were here. He wanted us to do the whole star cross lovers thing. He wanted to distract the Capitol.. I was positive it wouldn't work. But I kept my mouth shut. 

"We have set up quarters for you both to stay at, and you will both do everything you are told to do, interviews, photoshoots, anything to please the people of the Capitol and keep them focused on happy" He spoke.

"But sir, everyone believes me to be dead. What about my family?" Marvel asks.

"The Districts will not see anything, only the Capitol" Snow finishes, and nods to the peacekeeper at the door. 

"Follow me" The man spoke. Marvel and I got up again, and followed the soldier, outside. I didn't even get to tell Jaiden, or Gloss or Cashmere, they'll probably think we were killed.


	10. Chapter Ten

My heart ached to see my brother again. Marvel kept his arm around me, and held on tight. 

The peacekeeper took us a few blocks away to the line of small houses along a street, they looked much like the ones in the victor's villages. 

"Here" He spoke handing Marvel a key. And then he left. 

Marvel and I looked at one another, we had spoken yet, in fear or maybe shock. 

"Come on" He whispered, and we walked up to the door opening the house. I stepped in, and was shocked with how beautiful it was, not tacky like most of the things in the Capitol, the walls were a toned down lavender colour, and the walls themselves were covered in various paintings, most of the Capitol, but a few I recognised to be District One. The living room and kitchen were connected, and were huge, I wasn't sure what half of the things in the kitchen were even called, and the living room had a giant television, I'm sure Marvel will use that the most. 

"It's lovely" I whisper, but it felt almost bittersweet, something bad was going to happen, I'm not sure when, but it would. Marvel nodded and smiled at me. 

"How about, you go see if there is a bath tub to soak in, and I will cook you a wonderful meal" Marvel smiled at me, leaning down to peck my nose. 

"You can cook?" I ask, rising an eyebrow at him. 

He puffed out his chest and laughed. 

"I taught myself thank you" 

I smiled and agreed, letting Marvel walk to the kitchen. I climbed the stairs to the middle floor. Which was covered in just as many paintings as the downstairs was, there were two bathrooms, one with just a toilet, and the other with a shower room. But no bath. I decided to climb the last flight of stairs to the top floor, where I found what was going to be mine and Marvel's bedroom, which was simple. However the bed, was bigger than any bed I had ever seen. Despite how big the bed was, I knew for sure Marvel and I would still sleep clutched onto one another. We never used to sleep like that, but after my games, we did. 

I walked into another room, which was a smaller bedroom, it had a cot in it. That through me off, I called Marvel's name in a slight panic. There was a rose laying in the cot.

This had to be a message from President Snow, almost defiantly. He wanted us to take Katniss's pregnancy one step further. I was sure of it. 

I heard Marvel running up the steps, and when I saw him I almost forgot about the cot. He was wearing a pink apron, and a chef's hat, causing me to laugh until he stopped my by picking me up and kissing me. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. I jumped down and showed him the small child's room. He looked at me. 

"What's the rose for?" He asked and I explained my theory. 

"A baby? In the middle of a rebellion?" He questioned, I shrugged my shoulders. 

"Marvel, I don't want to have children in the world we live in" I admit, I knew for a fact Marvel wanted to children, he loved to look after his two little siblings. I used to want children, but then my spirit and soul were broken in those damn games. 

"We may not have a choice love" He spoke softly, pulling me into his arms and resting his head on top of mine. Slowly, he took my hand and led me to the last room on this floor, and luckily it was another bathroom but this time there was an actual bath, Marvel started the water running and I looked over the different types of bath soaps and petals to add. 

"Would you like me to join you?" He asks, the bath was defiantly big enough for the both of us with room to spare, but Marvel hadn't see my body, the scars and the wounds. This morning in the shower, he focused on my hair and shoulder and barely saw the back of me, I was lucky that the room was barely lit. This room was bright, there were no shadows to hide in. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, stepping towards me. 

"Marvel, my body it's hideous" I say, sniffling.

"Impossible my love" He spoke, kissing both my cheeks, his hands resting at the hem on my top. 

"After you died, I hurt myself, a lot" I whisper into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I didn't care anymore" I say, sobbing. His hand came up to rest on the back of my head as he held me tight. 

"It's okay love, I'm here now and I will love your body no matter the scars" He said kissing the side of my head. I nodded stepping away, Marvel smiled at me and started taking his clothes off. 

"What about the wonderful food you were going to cook me?" I ask, he smirks and shrugs. 

"Hadn't started yet"

He climbs into the bath, I can see the steam coming off the water, it looks lovely, the water had turned a pretty sage colour due to the petals, I couldn't wait to be in it. I took a deep breath and took off my top and bra, and then my leggings. I was exposed to Marvel completely, I watched as his eyes racked over my body. It made me feel unsafe for a second and then I remembered it was Marvel, the boy who helped me through every panic attack, the boy who found me cutting myself once, and he stopped my patched me up and sung me to sleep. 

"If you hate them so much" He started, reaching his wet hand over to stroke my hips, they were covered in scars, most of my body was covered, not all from hurting myself, but I had been through two hunger games. I had a lot of injury's in my first game. But Casp helped. My ally, he was far too hard to think about. Much to painful. 

"The Capitol had creams for scars, they make them less prominent" Marvel smiled at me, I took his hand and climbed into the bath and sat with my back against his chest, in-between his legs. The water felt amazing, the most amazing water I had ever felt, it eased my muscles almost instantly, and calmed my thoughts. Though Marvel was helping me feel calm too, by kissing lightly along the back of my neck. 

"Should we practice baby making tonight?" He whispered in my ear, I laughed and shook my head, not commenting on the matter. 

"I watched the games by the way Rosa, I watched you in them the entire way" He spoke gently, his hands were on my legs rubbing up and down lightly. 

"Even though these games were shorter than mine, I think it was worse" I say, frowning. The 75th games made me feel horrid. I was prepared to die, the clock and the different sections made me feel crazy. 

"I understand, I watched the Jabberjays, they tortured me for those sounds, made me beg for you" Marvel said quietly, I squeezed my eyes shut, I knew it. I think I knew that in my heart anyway, but hearing it made me even more mad at the Capitol, at Snow. I didn't want to be a piece in his games anymore..


	11. Chapter Eleven

The next morning, Marvel and I were exhausted, after our bath last night, he cooked for me, I really enjoyed watching him cook for me, I had decided it was my new favourite activity. Well beside sex. And after our meal, that's exactly what we did, and a lot of it. We had never actually had sex before, we were planning to on Marvel's 18th birthday, because I felt weird already being 18 and having sex with a 17 year old. And now Marvel's 18 and I'm 19 we went crazy, I never knew it could be so much fun. 

I felt closer after too, I had given myself fully to Marvel, I was completely devoted to him. 

I rolled over on the bed which was giant, to see Marvel wasn't there, and then I smelt the food. I smiled to myself and left the bedroom and walked down all of the stairs, I was defiantly going to stay fit with those stairs, though Marvel and I had found another room, at the end of our beautiful garden was a small training room, I saw small, it was big enough for many exercise equipment and a spear throwing area. I loved this house, I had always wanted a nice house like this for Marvel and I. But this wasn't home, this was a fancy prison. 

I found Marvel in the kitchen, idly tending to a few eggs in the frying pan and a long piece of paper in the other hand. He looked confused, and angry. Until he saw me, he smiled and stepped forward to give me a quick peck on my lips. 

"What's that?" I asked, he handed it to me, and carried on tending to the breakfast. I took the paper, it was a letter and it had President Snow's personal stamp at the top. I began to read.. 

' _Rosalind and Marvel,_

_I hope you have settled in to your new house, we have your first task today, at 11am sharp please come to the town hall, stylists will be here to greet you, do not be late. If you decide to be late or decide against following my orders, I will have both of your family's executed. See you soon._

_President Snow_ ' 

"That basted" I sneer, Marvel nods to agree. 

"What's the time now?" I panicked a bit and ran to the clock in the living room, only 9am. Two hours. That was plenty of time. 

"Are we allowed to walk there?" I ask Marvel, he was plating up the food now, a healthy serving of two eggs each, bacon, hash browns and bread. It looked wonderful, my stomach churned, I had eaten all of the dinner he prepared me last night, but I didn't want to eat more, it was such a sudden change, eating near nothing to eating so much now, especially the Capitol food that was stocked in our kitchen, it was so rich and filling. 

"Looks lovely Marvel" I smiled, we took our seats on the dining table, it was far too fancy for us with it's velvet chairs, and table with fancy designs all over. I took a bite and slowly chewed, it tasted wonderful, but I was nervous that it would revisit me later on in the day. 

"You don't have to eat it all you know" Marvel grinned at me knowing. I smiled and thanked him. I shouldn't of worried, Marvel knew me all to well. 

Once we had finished our food, we both ran up the stairs, maybe racing each other, I won, and we picked our clothes for the day. We picked basic outfits, thinking we'd both be whisked away by our stylists. I secretly hoped that my stylist would be the same I had during my games. My first games. Her names was Lenore, I hadn't seen her since. Though I also hoped for Tinsel the stylist I had for the last games. 

Marvel and I left at half 10, ready for our walk to the Capitol town hall, however there was a peacekeeper outside of the house waiting with a car. I frowned, I had really hoped to walk, out in the open, in the fresh air. Though in the Capitol even the air smelt fake. 

The car journey was horrible, I hated this peacekeeper, he scared me, and he was impatient. Luckily it wasn't a long drive, only ten minutes I think, the soldier escorted us inside the town hall, and we were met with the two stylists. The male grabbed me Marvel, pulling him along away from me, and the female stylist. I watched Marvel leave, he looked back a few times, panic over his face before they disappeared. I turned to my stylist, her skin was bright pink! But that was the only strange thing about her, her hair was black and short, and her clothes were a pale green colour, she actually looked like a sweet wrapper. 

"Hello, I am Cyanide, your new stylist, we're going to have such a wonderful time" She said in her sweet, sickly Capitol accent. She took my hand and pulled me from the main entrance deep into the building until we were in her style room. 

"So I'm thinking, now that you're a Capitol resident" She spoke, I cringed, no, I am District One. I knew better to argue however. "We will forget the silver that we use for the people of One, and have a pop of colour for you" 

She was excitedly running around the room as I stood on a pedestal, I wonder how long it will be until I can see Marvel again. I wonder if the others know I'm alive. I'd hate for Jaiden to know how it feels to know your sibling is dead. Cyanide came back with a few different outfits, all colourful. 

"I said to President Snow we should put you in a rainbow outfit, but he did not like that idea! So I was thinking these lovely rose gold dress" She explained, I nodded, and put the dress on. It was beautiful, it was more of a gown, it reached all the way to my feet, when I put heels on it would looked much better. For the Capitol's standards the dress was plain, basic, simple. It was perfect. A beautiful sleek gown. 

Cyanide took to my hair afterwards, she curled it so it looked shorter than it usually did. She also added a oil that made it look healthy and shiny. I kind of loved how I looked currently, and I knew Marvel would love it too. 

"Ready?" She asks, I shrugged my shoulders. 

"Do you know what's actually happening?" I ask, Cyanide smiled at me and lead me out of the room, Marvel was there, I smiled and walked to him throwing my arms around him, he copied. We obviously shared the struggling to be away from each other thing. 

"You look lovely" He smiled at me, I stepped back and took a good look at him, he was wearing a suit in a similar colour to mine, his hair was slightly curly too, and pushed up a bit, he looked sexy. 

"Have any idea what's happening yet?" He asked, and I shook my head. 

Another peacekeeper came to collect us, and take us to our next designation, which wasn't far, we had to go up a few floors in the hall. 

"You go on in 5" He said to us as we entered another room. 

"Go where in 5?" Marvel asked. 

"To our interview of course!" 

Caesar was standing by the door, a big toothy grin on his face. 

"Let's go"


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this? I actually love this series with everything in me. I've started writing her games too

Marvel and I followed Caesar into the interview room, luckily it wasn't in front of an audience, but Caesar had warned us that it was live. Marvel and I sat on the couch opposite Caesar's couch, we got comfortable, hands holding tight onto one another's. 

"And you're live!" A man spoke from behind the cameras. 

"Good afternoon people of the Capitol, today we are in for a treat!" Caesar started talking "Today we have Rosalind and Marvel with us, our new stars!" He spoke, I tried not to roll my eyes, I was so confused, surely the Capitol would freak when they see Marvel. 

"How are you both?" Caesar speaks to us, I freeze, we weren't told how to act, but I'm sure if we acted how President Snow didn't want us to act he would have us killed and our families. I took the chance and started to talk, and hoped for the best. 

"We are so wonderful, thanks to President Snow's generous hospitality" 

Marvel seemed to catch on quick to what I was doing, thankfully, it was almost like we shared a brain. 

"We couldn't be happier" Marvel added. Caesar smiled at both of us, and then he went on to explain to the camera how exactly we have Marvel here. My tears threatened to spill, but I held on, I could cry when I'm home. 

"How does it feel to have Marvel back Rosa?" Caesar asked me, I smiled, I could answer this truthfully. 

"It was like a dream come true, I felt the light come back to my life" 

Caesar awed me, and asked a few more questions, I thought of something that would please President Snow, something I hadn't thought of since Marvel had asked, when Caesar asked what was in store for Marvel and I now. 

"Marvel and I have recently become engaged, and of course the whole thing will be showed for the people of the Capitol" I spoke sweetly, I hated it, I didn't want to get married in front of anyone from the Capitol, but Snow had threated Marvel's family. And mine, but I don't care as much about mine. 

Caesar gasped over dramatically, and asked to see the ring, which I hadn't gotten yet. 

"I haven't had the chance to buy one yet, I've been very busy" Marvel spoke, carefully, neither of us had been told the rules, were we allowed to say we what we had actually been doing? 

"And that's all we have time for!" Caesar smiled and said goodbye to the cameras. 

"Follow me!" Suddenly, another peacekeeper was here to escort us somewhere else, I was started to get seriously tired of this. We were taken to the centre where Marvel was kept for the year he was away from me. I was happy to see it again, this is where the others were. The peacekeeper left us at the door and we entered the training room, everyone was there. 

Marvel grinned and ran over to Cato, Clove and Glimmer, and hugged the three of them.. Guess they bonded? I saw Cashmere and Gloss smiling at me and I jumped into both of their arms. Whilst Marvel trained with his hunger games team, I explained everything that had happened in the last day to Gloss and Cashmere, even the rose in the cot. 

"Snow wants you to have a baby?" Gloss asked, confused. 

"Yes, I don't completely understand why" I answer.

"Because people will be so focused on a baby, they may forget the war.. Capitol people are not the smartest remember" Cashmere explained, I suppose it made sense. 

"Where's Jaiden?" I ask, looking around for him, I spot him alone throwing knifes. 

"He likes to keep to himself" Gloss smiled, I left them both and went over to Jaiden, he smiled when he saw me and we sat at a bench together. It was beyond weird to see him, he looked so much older now, he even had stubble now. 

"How was home after I left?" He asked, I frowned. 

"The worst" I say, and then explain how lonely I felt, but Marvel was there, I also told him about our parents, how they acted when they thought Jaiden had died. 

"Did you watch me die?" He asks, I shake my head. 

"Your entire game, I watched every second, mum had to pry me away from the television" I chuckle "And then the moment, when it seemed like you were going to win, I thought it would be okay to have a quick nap, and I woke up to see your face on the list of dead" I explain. 

"I'm glad, I would of hated to know that you saw me die" He said. I nodded, I suppose he was right, I think it would of been worst to have seen him die. 

"So are you and Marvel serious? Well I know you are, they showed us the interview, he did tell me a few months ago he wanted to marry you.. I thought he was just some punk" Jaiden explained, I laughed lightly at this. Marvel was a punk. 

"He was there for me, when I came home from the games, I lost a lot in those games and he helped me" I explain, thinking of my games, and trying to shake the thoughts away, I had stupidly made friends in those games. 

"They may be alive you know, this isn't the only centre for the dead Career tributes" Jaiden spoke, my heart jumped when he said it. 

"There's more?" I ask, he nods and explains to me that there was one more centres, each with tributes from different districts, District 1 were in this centre, District 4 in another and District 2 were shared between the two, mostly because they were the most violent they it was better to have them spread apart.. I didn't realise I was crying again until Marvel were there wiping my tears away. 

"What's wrong sugar?" He asked, I couldn't speak, I was confused, and happy, maybe? I felt overwhelmed, the people I became friends with from my games could be alive..


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Marvel and I were back in our house for a week, we weren't allowed to go see Jaiden or the others. I wasn't allowed to investigate the other centre. I had a feeling I knew why we had to stay in the house, and each time I tried to think why we were housebound all I could think about was that rose in the cot. Snow wanted to over shadow the District 13 drama with a baby. He was stupid to think that would work, everyone was mostly talking about how District 12 was no longer, it was gone. A baby wouldn't stop the gossip. It wouldn't stop the rebellion either, but I think Snow was desperate. 

The first few days Marvel and I said we were not going to give into the urge to sleep together, but we're weak and couldn't keep our hands off each other. 

"Maybe we can do it, for us, not for them" Marvel says one night after our activities, we laid in bed, naked together our bodies tangled and our noses touching. 

"What have sex again?" I joke, he pecks my lips and laughs nervously. 

"No, have a baby" He adds. 

I sighed, odds are it may happen whether we want it to or not, it's not like we had any protection here in the house to prevent children. 

"We could have a mini me or a mini you, and because we live in the Capitol now, there is no fear of them going into the games" Marvel says, his hand tracing the scars on my hips, I had thought about maybe getting tattoos over the scars. 

"I don't trust Snow, after this war, things may go back to how they were" I say, shuffling closer to Marvel. 

"What if District 13 won?"

I had thought about this, but 13 Districts were beaten by the Capitol before, and now the technology and knowledge was so much more advanced now, how could they win. 

"I'm not sure that would be good for us either, we're part of the Capitol now Marvel" I say sadly "If the Capitol win, I think we will either be killed, because Snow does not like the victors, or thrown back into District One to carry on our lives, and to live in fear of our children going into the games" 

I sigh, but carry on. 

"And if the Districts win, I'm scared they will see us as property of the Capitol, and decide to kill us for helping them" I say, Marvel didn't answer, he knew I was right. I didn't want to be. But I couldn't see a happy way out. 

"Let's not think about that anymore, no more thoughts of the Capitol or the Districts, it's just you and me in this moment" Marvel spoke softly, pulling my against his body. We held each other tight that night. 

__________________

Another week passed, but this week was full of photoshoots and more interviews. We even met a wedding planner, and this wedding planner was planning a huge wedding, they were hoping the wedding would distract the Capitol from the recent happenings in District 8, we caught what happened on the television, briefly, the Capitol bombed a hospital in 8, and Katniss had made a huge speech. 

I tried not to think about anything to do with the Districts at the moment. Not that I even had a moment spare too.

I was so busy with trying on dresses and looking at wedding cakes I didn't have a moment to myself, I wanted to go back to one. I hated to Capitol more and more every day, I was starting to agree more with the rebels, Katniss were their mockingjay, their saviour. I almost wanted to join her, she made it feel like change was coming. Which was hope. And I needed hope right now. 

"Rosa, let's go" Marvel smiled at me, we were allowed to talk through the Capitol alone now, which would be lovely but half the time, the Capitol peoples would want to speak to us or take photos with us. It was flattering but I hated the attention. However Marvel and I found if we walked around early morning, no one was around. 

We were walking through the plaza, looking at the large fountains and bright buildings and the flowers all over. It would be a lovely place to live, if the world wasn't so messed up. I could imagine Marvel and I always taking these morning walks, but I couldn't imagine us growing old here. 

"My stylist told me all the people they had captured yesterday" Marvel spoke, I listened, I thought they had only taken Peeta. 

"They have Johanna, she was in the 75th right?" He asked, I took a deep breath and nodded. 

"He also mentioned another name, but I didn't recognise hers" He said, as we turned the corner, turning away from the plaza. 

"What was her name?" I asked. If it was another victor I'd probably know her. 

"Annie" Marvel said, he obviously had no clue who that was, but I did. I froze, stopping walking. Annie couldn't be here, not without Finnick, she needed Finnick and he needed her. 

"Marvel, this isn't right" I say, he was still confused as to why I stopped walking. 

"Who is Annie?" He asked. 

"Annie is Finnick's partner, she's the one that went a little..." I motioned what I meant, I hated saying it. 

"Insane?" Marvel offered I nodded, I took his hand as we started walking again. 

"I didn't realise you had met Finnick" Marvel added. 

We turned onto the street we lived on and I laughed a little, Marvel was feeling jealous. 

"We met quite a few times, he's one of my close friends" I say, he didn't look happy about it, but he smiled at me regardless. We reached our little house and quickly got in, today, we didn't have much planned. Our morning walk, breakfast, cuddle and watch television and then maybe go to the centre to see my brother and mine and Marvel's friends. He wanted me to get to know Cato, Glimmer and Clove, and I wanted him to get to know Gloss and Cashmere.

I also wanted to ask a peacekeeper about the other centre.. Though I was a little scared, but if I wanted to know if they were alive I needed to ask.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The next day the date for our wedding was announced on the television for the entire Capitol to know, so they can all attend. 

It was to happened in two days. I wasn't looking forward to it, I just wanted it to be me and Marvel and his family. His family wouldn't even know, they don't even know Marvel was alive, they probably thought I was dead too. 

They may even be dead. Who knows. The Districts were rising up and rebelling. They barely showed it on the television but I saw snippets. I had seen Katniss as the mockingjay a few times, but really I wasn't sure why we had the television in our house, it only ever played stupid shows from the Capitol.

Soon there would be a war, a huge war, I knew it. And I didn't think I'd be alive after it. 

"Excited, my love?" Marvel asked me, we were sitting on the couch in our living room, our legs over lapped, we spent most our time touching, we both struggled when we were away from each other. We both started to panic, the Capitol started styling us together, keeping us together. Maybe it wasn't healthy, to be together 24/7, but right now, it's how Marvel and I coped with what the world had given us. 

"No, are you?" I answer. 

"I'm excited about marrying you" He smiles and lifts my hand to kiss it. 

"Could we say our vows now?" I asked, I didn't want the Capitol to hear my emotions. Marvel frowned. 

"Snow wants us to say our vows on camera love, you know that" 

"You haven't written yours yet, have you?" I asked, smirking. His face goes entirely red. I was right. I went to lean forward to kiss his lips, but a feeling in my stomach stopped me, I jumped up rushing to the toilet we had downstairs, it was hidden under the stairs, it took Marvel and I days until we realised, I threw the door opened and empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. 

Marvel was soon behind me, holding my hair back, stroking my back. 

"Maybe I didn't cook the breakfast fully, I'm sorry my love" He whispered, I nodded standing up. 

"Maybe, or maybe the stress is finally getting to me" I say, standing up, I wiped my mouth on some tissue and rushed upstairs to brush my teeth. 

I came back downstairs to Marvel, he had the biggest look of worry over his face.

"Marvel, it's nothing" I say, reaching up to kiss his cheek. 

But it wasn't nothing, the vomiting persisted, every day. Marvel was worried, he thought I was dying, thought that maybe we had said or done something wrong so Snow was poisoning us the food we had delivered from the Capitol. 

There was nothing we could do, the wedding was now, happening in a mere few minutes, Marvel wanted me to see a healer but we didn't have the time. 

I was dressed, in my big Capitol designed wedding dress. If I were in District One, home, I would be wearing a sleek shimmering pearly white dress, with next to know ruffles or gems on the dress. It would be regel. But not here in the Capitol, I was not in a wonderful regel dress that should of made me feel like a queen in my home. 

I was in a large dress, covered in ruffles and colourful flowers and gems, I felt like a clown. And my make up was bold and glittery, completely out there, I didn't even look like me..

The wedding was held in the plaza, so everyone could watch, I had to walk through the entire town, luckily Jaiden was allowed to walk with me, since my father wasn't allowed, I'd prefer Jaiden anyways. He hadn't told me I looked beautiful, which made me feel better weirdly. 

Before I reached Marvel, he didn't look like himself either. 

The suit he was wearing, was patterned and colourful. I hated it, he had make up on too, he looked like a mannequin. He smiled when he saw me, and I smiled too. The crowd roared at us, excitedly. 

When we reached Marvel, we took each others hands, and stood in front of each other. I looked up into his eyes and focused on that, and only that. 

The Capitol man started speaking, talking through the Capitol's marriage speech. It was dumb, but I paid no attention, until it was time for our vows. And Snow had made sure to tell us not to leave out anything.. 

"Marvel, my love. When I went into my first games, you were the thought always on my mind, you kept me sane, I won for you. And then when I thought you had died, I was lost, I never want to live without you ever again, you are my soulmate and nothing will ever pull us apart again"

I felt soppy, but I think I did good, later on, I'd tell Marvel the in detail how much I love him. The Capitol didn't deserve to know the full extend of my love.

"Rosa, my sweet Rosaline. You are my sweet violent flower and I love you, more than words can speak, you will never go through pain ever again, and I promise to keep you safe for the rest of our lives" 

Marvel stopped speaking, he reached forward to kiss my lips, the Capitol screeched in joy at at. I hated it. 

I wished we were allowed to home after that. But of course the party had to happen. And the party was loud, it stretched out throughout the entire city, loud music and lights were everywhere. And of course cameras were filming the entire thing. I'm not sure why, the entire Capitol were here to watch it happen. Not unless they were playing the footage in the Districts now. 

Marvel insisted that we spent the evening dancing, dancing our worries away, trying to forget everything around us. I enjoyed dancing with him, twirling around stupidly made me smile. For a split second, I felt happy, I forgot the world around me for a second.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Rosalind, you can come in now" The healer spoke, I took Marvel's hand and stood up, I left the waiting room of the hospital and followed to where the healer was. 

The room was bright and clean, the healer got me to strip into a gown and lay on the table. 

After the wedding, which was a week ago now, the vomiting hadn't gotten any better. Marvel insisted we visit the healer, so here we were. 

I explained what had been happening to my healer and she seemed to know what the problem was. 

The gown had a opening around my stomach, which I had to undo, Marvel held my hand the entire time. 

The healer emptied some cold slimy cream onto my stomach, and then she brought a stick device to my stomach. 

"As I thought" The healer smiled. 

"What?" Marvel and I asked at the same time. 

"You're pregnant" The healer spoke, my whole body went rigid. It happened, much like Marvel and I thought. I had hoped not, but I guess the odds were not in my favour. We thanked the healer and left, we knew the healer would probably tell Snow. And he would probably want to see us. And then he would start using the baby to distract the Capitol from the terror happening outside the Capitol. 

Marvel and I didn't speak on the way home, I could tell Marvel was happy and not happy at the same time, I guess I felt the same. I wanted a family with him, I wanted a life with him. But not like this. 

We arrived home, and we obviously had the same thought in our heads, we both climbed the stairs and crawled into our bed, clothes still on. 

"Sleep now" Marvel whispered, I nodded agreeing, and closed my eyes, before the sleep took me away, I felt Marvel's hand lay gently on my stomach. 

_______________________

The next morning, Marvel and I walked to the centre together, we greeted the peacekeepers, who defiantly hated us, but we smiled at them regardless. 

The others smiled at us when we entered the room, Marvel kissed my temple and went straight to the spears. 

I walked to Jaiden, whom was sitting with Gloss and Cashmere. I smiled seeing them, I always loved seeing them now. 

"I have something to tell you" I said, they all turned their attention to me. 

"I'm pregnant" I say to them, I don't get the reaction I would of gotten maybe a year ago. Jaiden hugs me tightly, as do Cash and Gloss. I can see in their eyes they feel sorry for me. I never thought I'd see the day where Gloss and Cashmere hated the Capitol, but this was the day. They hated it, they were captives, they hadn't seen the light of day in weeks. And I couldn't help. 

We spent the day in the centre, I watched Marvel train, and tried to laugh with the others. Until suddenly, the lights all went out. It was completely dark. 

"Marvel" I screamed, scared, why had the lights gone out. Marvel was soon next to me, his arms around me. The dark was something I was still scared of, thanks to my games. He was stroking my hair, and the others were close by, I could hear them breathing. 

"Why have the lights gone out?" I whimpered. 

"I don't know sweetheart, it's ok, probably just some electric issues" Marvel whispers in my ear. 

"The Capitol has never had electric issues" I whimper back. 

We waited for hours, we weren't allowed outside, we had to wait it out. 

"They've finally given us torches" Cato suddenly said, I hadn't realised he had left, but he brought one straight to me. I thanked him and turned it on, everyone had one so it was lighter than before. I could slightly see everyone's faces, I could see Marvel's. 

"Why does the dark bother you so much?" Jaiden asked, I shuddered thinking about why. 

"In my games, I spent a lot of time in a mountain cave, the game didn't have a daytime, it was dark, the entire time, the only light we had was this stupid torch Caspian found" I explained. 

"Caspian?" Jaiden asked. 

"He was from District 4" I whispered, I didn't want to speak anymore of him. 

"He is the reason Rosa's alive" Marvel added, I hid my face in his shoulder. 

"I want to go home" I sob. Marvel was stroking my hair, I think Jaiden was stroking my back as there was another hand on me. 

"We can when the blackout is over" Marvel whispers. 

"No, I mean I want to go back to One, that stupid city where I never felt like I belonged, I want to be there right now" I cry. I wanted my stupid victor's house back. The only place I felt safe.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

It had been a few days, and we were still in the centre, we left the training room, decided it was too dangerous. We all stayed in the living room quarters, and slept there too, we all laid on the floor, close together. I had woken up cuddling Clove yesterday, we bonded over it, and I found out she still scares me. 

Marvel was even more worried, I was still having morning sickness as Jaiden called it, but Marvel was worried about me not eating enough for me and the baby. We had the bare minimum of food here. None of the peacekeepers were here bringing us food, we had to ration the food left in the kitchens, and we were running low now. Marvel would barely eat, he preferred to give me most of his food. 

It was still dark, slowly, one by one the torches stopped working, we had found some candles dotted around but unfortunately, they don't last very long. 

"Wonder what's happening out there" Gloss muttered. 

"I don't know but I want to fight" Cato sneered. 

Fight who? The Capitol or the Districts?" Clove asked him. Cato shrugged. 

"Anyone I suppose" He answered. 

Suddenly, the lights switched on, we all groaned, the light burned our eyes causing them to water. 

"Something must be happening" Jaiden said jumping up, he left the room, presumably going to ask the peacekeepers if we could leave. 

Marvel and I would be allowed to leave, but how could I leave the others now. I wanted to keep them close, I wanted us to team up, and leave. Leave the Capitol completely, and the Districts. Maybe there's somewhere better out there. 

"We can't leave" Jaiden was back. 

"Why?" Cashmere asked. Jaiden shrugged, they probably didn't tell him. There must be something big happening. 

The peacekeeper came into the room, and pointed to both me and Marvel. 

"Come with us now!" They bellowed at us. I knew better than to argue with someone who had a gun. I grabbed Marvel's hand and pulled him with me, he didn't want to leave, I could feel him pull against me. But he followed. 

"President Snow wants to see you both" The soldier spoke. Suddenly I felt the worse fear I had felt before. We followed, walking through the Capitol, it had changed in the few days we were locked up. Rumble was covering the streets and ash. It didn't look so pretty anymore.. The peacekeeper took us to the President's personal building, we took the lift to the very top, there must be a lot of floors, because we were in the lift for a long time. When the doors opened, the peacekeeper pushed us both out, and President Snow was sitting there at his desk. I was trembling. Marvel was too. 

"Nice to see you both" He smiled at us, a dark look in his eyes however. 

"Why did you call for us?" Marvel asked, he was usually so quiet in front of Snow. 

"Our little plan, didn't work, the Capitol is still threatened by the Districts" Snow started, I rolled my eyes, I could of told him that. 

"Do you agree with the mockingjay Rosalind?" He asked me, I shrugged, I didn't know how to answer. 

"I think that all this war is stupid, I don't agree with anyone" I say, carefully. 

"We have given the victor's back to District 13" He said smugly. "We've been injecting Peeta with tracker venom, hopefully he will kill Miss Everdeen for us" 

"What can we do for you President Snow?" I asked, I was tired, I wanted to leave. 

"We have no use for you to distract the Capitol anymore, it clearly hasn't worked" Snow spoke "You will both be put back into training for our army"

"No!" Marvel yelled, Snow looked taken back. 

"Rosa is pregnant, I don't want her training" Marvel added. 

"Marvel, I don't care what you want, I say Rosalind will be training, and my word is final, you will go back to your room in the training centre" Snow explained. 

And then we were allowed to leave, to go back to the centre, our freedom was stripped from us again. 

Once we were inside the centre, I looked for Jaiden, but I didn't see him, or Gloss or Cash, or anyone, it was full of different Career's, I recognised some. 

"This is the other centre, Snow thought it would be better to have you away from the people you knew, stop you from plotting" The peacekeeper spoke, he was stupid, as was Snow. If we were going to plot and attack, we would no matter who we were with.

"Rosa" 

I turned to see who spoke my name, and my breath hitched. 

"Caspian" I whispered, I let go of Marvel's hand and ran to him, he pulled me into his large arms. Caspian, and I bonded in our games, we become friends. Stupid really, Gloss yelled at me after the games. As did everyone else I knew, except Marvel. 

Caspian looked rough, this centre didn't look like it was a well looked after as the other. Despite that, Caspian looked the same, his wavy blonde hair the same, his sparkling blue eyes, the same. 

"Don't forget about me" I heard another voice, a deep husky voice I knew. Ashlar, another boy I bonded with. I wouldn't be alive without these two. 

I stepped away from Cas and saw Ash, I smiled and hugged him too. 

"I missed you guys" I say, and then I feel Marvel's hand in mine. 

"Is this the famous Marvel?" Caspian asked. I smiled and blushed.

I held Marvel close as he shook both hands of Cas and Ash, he thanked them for keeping me alive which surprised me. 

"Guess you're living here now, let's show ya your room" Cas smiled taking my hand and pulling me along.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The next few weeks we heard nothing.

We had fallen into a schedule.

Wake up,

Eat breakfast,

Train until Lunch,

Eat Lunch,

Train until Dinner,

Eat Dinner,

Shower,

and then sleep.. 

And repeat. 

A healer would come every few days to check on me, and the baby. A small bump had started to grow on me, Marvel was so protective of it, he would have his hands on my stomach at every moment possible. I was starting to fall back into the depression I had during the 75th games. And before that.. I wanted to go home. My body was resisting the urge to eat, but I needed too. I missed my brother, Gloss and Cashmere. I couldn't understand why we weren't allowed in the other centre. 

Maybe Snow thought we'd rebel, but we could do that no matter where we were. 

I watched Marvel throw spears, hitting the target each time, I could tell he was bored. We were all bored, I never thought I'd see the day where the Career Tributes didn't want to fight or train anymore.. 

"Somethings happening!" Caspian yelled, I looked over to him, he was by the tiny television we had. It never usually turned on, unless Snow wanted us to see something. And it was normally something to do with Katniss, destroying the city. Marvel helped me up and we quickly walked to the tv, along with the others.. 

It was Snow, he was looking straight at the camera, he didn't look well, I sniggered at that.. He started speaking, telling the people of the Capitol to come to the president's palace, that they would be safe there.. 

"What about us?" I ask, Ash shrugged and walked towards the main door, he knocked a few times. But no one answered.. Normally the soldiers opened the door straight away.. I felt the anxiety boil inside of me, Marvel must of noticed because he took my hand in his. 

Ash suddenly started ramming himself into the door, trying to knock it down, it took three tries and the door crumbled to the floor. 

"Let's go!" He said, quietly.. Everyone started following him, I stood still. I was too scared, I had the deepest feeling we wouldn't survive this.. 

"Come on love" Marvel spoke, trying to pull me. Caspian stayed next to me and crouched to my height. 

"We'll keep you safe Rosa" He spoke, I looked into his eyes, his icy blue eyes.. I nodded, and we left the building.. 

"We need to go get Jaiden" I say, they agreed, but we had no idea where to start. We stepped outside, and the Capitol didn't look like the Capitol anymore.. It looked like a ruined city, the buildings were crumbling, and the streets were no longer beautiful, it was dusty.. broken. It looked like how we felt. 

We left, running, hoping to find the other centre.. We ran for a while, jumping every time there was a loud bang somewhere in the city. 

"Wonder where the mocking jay is?" I asked thoughtfully. 

"Who cares" Marvel answered, pulling me closer to him as he ran..

"There it is!" Cas yelled, we ran faster avoiding the rumble. There were no soldiers here either, they must of left us to die. Caspian broke down the doors until I saw all of the tributes.. I pushed forward and flung myself into Jaiden's arms. 

"I missed you" I whisper. 

"What's happening Rosa?" He asked.

"We're not sure, but we've got to leave the Capitol" Marvel spoke, Gloss and Cashmere were nearby nodding.

"How are we going to do that?" Cato asked.. 

He wasn't wrong, how would we, none of us knew how to navigate the Capitol, we were always taken by the Capitol's people. 

"Let's go to the palace, that's where Snow said we should go" Glimmer suggested.. 

"We were not invited to that, and I have a bad feeling about it too!" I say, there's no way in hell I am going anywhere Snow is.. 

"She might have a point" Jaiden spoke up. I felt the fear run through me, they all wanted to go to the palace. I couldn't run off on my own, or with just Marvel, we needed to stay together. I agreed to go with them, and we left.. Marvel kept hold of me, his arm around my waist, I could feel how scared he was to lose me, I felt the exact same. I felt that way about so many of the people with us.. I was even scared for Ash, off somewhere with the other group of tributes. 

No matter what, I needed Marvel, Jaiden, Gloss and Cashmere to stay save. I know Marvel wanted to keep Cato, Clove and Glimmer safe too. We walked in a group, slowly towards the palace, so many other Capitol people were out in the streets too. They all looked so scared, I wished all of this could be over. 

I could just about see the palace and a pang of fear shot through me, there were peacekeepers checking people, probably to see if they were part of District 13 or something. Maybe Katniss was here? I started to feel sick, I put my hand on my stomach, all this stress was probably really bad for the baby.. 

"I think they're letting the children go first" Marvel spoke, he was a lot taller than me, because all I could see were other people's heads.. 

"Wait!" Jaiden yelled, he threw his arm out in front of me and Marvel, stopping us from walking. 

"What's happening?" I ask.

Suddenly, there was a giant explosion, people started screaming running in every direction.. Marvel scooped me up and ran me to a broken building near by. All I could hear was more explosions and gun shots.. 

"We need to help Marvel" I say

"Rosa, they just killed all the children, Snow killed them" He spoke, that couldn't be right. 

"That doesn't sound like Snow, why would he kill the Capitol's children?" I ask, I look around for the others but they were not here. I tried to stay calm. 

"We are staying here" Marvel spoke, I shook my head.

"The building could come down at any moment, come on!" I yell, grabbing Marvel's hand and running us out of the building. I was right, the building started to collapse. 

"Now what?" He yelled, I looked around frantically. There was so much happening. People screaming, running, lying on the floor.. 

We started to run, I'm not sure where we were going but I know we couldn't stay in one spot..

"Rosa?" Suddenly someone called my name, I looked up to see Katniss. She looked horrid, blood everywhere and thin.. I tried to run to her.

But then an explosion went off in-between us throwing me backwards into darkness.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Come on Rosa, please wake up" 

"She should be waking up anytime soon"

"But she isn't!" 

"Sir, we understand you're feeling distressed, but you must be patient" 

"Marvel doesn't know what patient is" I croak.. What happened. 

I tried to move, but I couldn't, I tried opening my eyes.. 

"Rosa be careful" Marvel spoke. I slowly opened my eyes, I saw Marvel's eyes, smiling I tried to reach up to kiss him, but I couldn't, it hurt too much. 

"What happened?" I asked.. 

"The war is over, I think.. Coin, the woman from 13 wants all the victor's to decide what happens now, they're waiting for you, Katniss wanted to wait for you" He spoke, I nodded, trying to take in all the information.

"What about the others?" I ask, but Marvel stayed quiet. Someone was dead.. 

"Who?" I ask. 

"Ash, Glimmer, Finnick and Cato didn't make it" He spoke, I felt the tears drip down my cheeks. 

"Finnick? What about Annie?" I ask.. 

"Annie's ok"

"What about our baby Marvel?" I ask, he kissed my forehead. 

"She's ok, the doctor said she shouldn't of survived but she did" He explained. I felt myself smiling, I was having a girl?

After a few minutes the doctor came into the room and injected me with something that gave me a spark of energy.. Marvel helped me up, and helped me dress into something, luckily a plain pair of leggings and a polo top. I felt comfortable, besides all the pain, the explosion had knocked me so hard back that I had hit my head against the floor. 

Once I was dressed, there was a knock on the door, it was Katniss. 

"Hello Rosa" She spoke, sitting at the end of my bed. "Are you feeling well enough, all the victor's are having a meeting"

I nodded, kissing Marvel.. Katniss took my arm and helped me out of the room. 

"I heard about Finnick, I'm sorry" I say quietly, she nodded and stayed quiet.

"What other victor's will be there?" I ask. 

"Enobaria, Peeta, Annie, Beetee, Johanna, Haymitch, Gloss and Cashmere" She answered, she took me to a fancy looking room, the other victor's were there, all sitting around this giant circle table.. A woman stood up and took over from Katniss. 

"Rosa, I'm Alma Coin, thank you so much for joining us" She spoke, I didn't like her. Something about her face.. 

"I didn't have much of a choice" I answer, she helps me into a chair next to Enobaria. I look around at the others.. 

Coin started talking, telling us that she was in charge for now.. I must of spaced out because they were talking about another hunger games, but for the children of the hunger games. 

Johanna and Enobaria had agreed, I looked at Gloss and Cashmere, they wanted to agree, I could see it in their faces. 

"Rosa what's your vote?" Coin asked, I scoffed. 

"No way, killing more won't help anything, you're just as bad as Snow" I sneered. 

"I'm not sure we should even trust you Rosa, weren't you Snow's little showcase pet?" Coin asked, I sneered at her... 

"Think what you like, I don't care.. I had to do what Snow told me, he would of killed mine and Marvel's families if not" I answered back, I started to feel exhausted. 

The vote came to a close, and the vote was to bring back the games.. Stupid. 

"Rosa, before you leave, we have set up a train to take you, and the rest of District 1 back home if you all would like" Coin told me, I nodded.. 

Gloss came to me and helped me up, we all left. Marvel and Jaiden were waiting for me at the station. I was suddenly happy. 

"Ready to go home?" Marvel asked, I nodded getting onto the train. We all sat together in the food carriage, not speaking... 

"Is Caspian ok?" I ask, Marvel nodded. 

"He went back to District 4 a few days ago, he was rather happy to see his family again, wanted me to tell you, not to worry he's happy" Marvel explained to me, I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder. 

"How do you think our parents will react?" I asked Jaiden, smirking. 

"They already know, all the Districts know about us now" He explained. 

"I can't wait to see your family" I smiled at Marvel, he grinned back, I could tell he was just as excited. 

"Wait till we tell them you're pregnant" Marvel smiled widely. 

"I can't wait for this to be a thing far in our pasts" I spoke, they all agreed with me.. It felt unreal to be going back home, I couldn't wait.

Hopefully everything would go up from here..


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Come on mumma!" My 7 year old giggled to me, she hand my hand in a tough grip as she pulled me along the street.

"Ruby, I can't go that fast!" I laughed, we were minutes away from Marvel's work place. 

"Hello my sweets" Marvel spoke as we reached his work. I smiled when I saw him, holding our 4 year old son; Jasper. 

"How was bring your child to work day for you?" Marvel asked, I sniggered. 

"Brilliant, Ruby decided that she wanted to colour all over my paperwork" I laughed, I took Jasper from Marvel, whom was falling asleep, and Marvel picked up Ruby. 

"Home time?" I ask, kissing Jasper's forehead. 

"No, we're going to my parent's remember, plus Lysander has a new girlfriend, I need take the mick" Marvel laughed, taking my hand with his free hand.. I laughed and held on tight.. 

The games and the war were a thing of the past, we didn't need to worry about it anymore, though every year once a day we had a day to remember all of those who had fallen..

It took me and Marvel a few months to get back to normal when we had gotten back to District 1, we weren't sure what was normal too.. We decided to move away from our Victor houses and into a house close to Marvel's parents..

Jaiden moved into Cashmere's Victor's house. Which surprised me, I liked seeing the two of them happy however. And they were beyond happy, it was been nearly 7 years since the horrors in the Capitol, since we had all left and never looked back, but during that time, Cashmere and Jaiden had focused on their family and now had four children. 

The last games for the children of the Capitol hadn't happened, Katniss had killed Coin, which gained my respect for her, we sometimes send letters or speak on the phone. The only time I really speak to Gloss was on the phone now, he worked in the Capitol.. But we were all happy. And though some nights I wake up after having a nightmare, Marvel is there to remind me that it's over, and games are over, our children will never know the horrors of the games. 

Everything was okay. And forever will be okay.


End file.
